


Do you have horns?

by coollemons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sick Percy Jackson, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coollemons/pseuds/coollemons
Summary: Percy comes down with the flu at Yancy Academy and Grover takes care of him.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Do you have horns?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this in American English (I'm from the UK and understand how annoying it is for British characters to speak like Americans) so if there are any mistakes in that regard, please let me know and I'll change them.  
> Also, look at the notes at the end of the work for some top-notch commentary on my part

Yancy Academy was not the place Percy loved most in the world. For one, there was Mrs. Dodds who only wanted to harm Percy - he wasn't sure she should even be employed as a teacher. There was also Nancy who Percy was convinced was actually a demon in disguise.

So when, on one January morning he wakes up with a fever, sore throat, and an ache in his muscles that no massage could ever help, he knows that it was going to be a bad day.

He looked over to see Grover sat on a chair nearby him. Grover was funny like that, he always followed Percy around, even if he had somewhere else to be. Right now was one of those times - they had Mrs. Dodds first. Normally, Percy would feel annoyed that Grover thought he needed babysitting. In some cases, he would feel sorry for his friend because no one should have to feel like they couldn't walk around without another person. 

Grover was watering one of the many plants that decorated the dorm they shared, "They clean the air!" Grover always told him whenever he got annoyed because there was no place to do his homework. He tried to call out for him but all that happen was a feeble groan emerged, which would be embarrassing to look back on in the future. It certainly got Grover's attention though. He got up and crossed the short distance that separated them. "I'm sorry", he stage-whispered "I was going to wake you up and then I saw you had a fever, and I thought it would be best if I just let you sleep. I went down to the nurse's office and told them so I have some medicine here that should help you feel better. They think you probably caught the flu that's been going around. They told me I had to stay here so that I didn't pass it on to other people. The nurse's office is already full so we'll just have to wait it out together I guess."

He said all this so quickly that Percy's fever-addled mind only caught on to a couple of words: 'medicine' and 'stay here'. It made Percy feel guilty, now Grover was going to get sick because his immune system was too weak to handle a measly virus. However, another part of his brain latched onto the word 'medicine' with a tenacious grip and just wouldn't let go. Later on, he would find out that was what some people called 'the logical side of a brain' or as he liked to call it, 'Logan'. He asked for the medicine and Grover delivered, fetching ice-cold water and a couple of pills for him to swallow. He wished the school stocked liquid medicine because they burned his throat on the way down.

It was at times like these when he really missed his mom. She would know to get him liquid medicine and that he really liked it when she played with his hair. She would know that all he really wanted to do was watch Finding Nemo and drink honey and lemon tea. If he was really ill she would stand up to Smelly Gabe and kick him out of the house for a little bit so he could recover without hearing his friends in the other room.

He must have shown these feelings on his face because it was just then that Grover said "I know I'm probably not your first choice to be stuck in a room with together while you're sick but we can make the best of it. Anyway, I got my flu jab so I can come as close as I want without catching anything." Percy didn't know what to say as he too had gotten his flu jab. He supposed it could have been a dud jab. Those happened right? He wished he'd been paying attention that day in biology. "Uh... Percy," his friend's voice bought him back to reality. "Do you want anything?" Percy knew exactly what he wanted but he wasn't going to say it. "I can't tell if you're going red because you're embarrassed or because of your fever, but I'm going to guess the former. You don't need to be embarrassed I'll do it. That's what friends are for."

Percy decided to give up any dignity he might still have and just spat it out. "Well, whenever I'm sick at home mom let me lay in her lap and she'd play with my hair."

"Sure I'll do that."

They maneuvered themselves into a position that was comfortable for both of them and put on a film. It wasn't Finding Nemo, but Percy realized how tired he was so he didn't really mind.

⭑⭑⭑

It was about a week later when Percy had basically recovered apart from a sore throat and a minor fever when Grover started sneezing. By that point, they had gotten comfortable with each other so Percy quickly started to play with his hair.

"Umm Grover..."

"Yeah," he muttered, half asleep.

"Do you have horns?"

**Author's Note:**

> Do American's not have squash? That's lame.  
>  "That's what friends are for" cringe.  
> Yancy Academy is a fancy school so they have TVs in the dorms.


End file.
